La leyenda de la luz y la oscuridad
by ley-de-leo
Summary: Dice la leyenda que...Hace más de 3.000 años existían dos gobernantes supremos; el gobernante de la oscuridad y el gobernante de la luz..., ¿que pasara cuando se vuelvan a encontrar?¿Quien es quien?¿Que tienen que ver Lucy y el gremio en esto?. Cap 1: La leyenda.


_**Advertencia:**__ Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima._

_**Bueno estaba yo durmiendo cuando me desperté con un sueño donde salían los de Fairy Tail y se me ocurrió escribirla aquí (no os preocupes que se ocurren muchas mas ideas para hacer la historia y no la dejare a medias)…pero bueno, sin mas dilación os dejo leer el cap.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>La leyenda.<strong>_

_Hace más de 3.000 años existían dos gobernantes supremos; el gobernante de la oscuridad y el gobernante de la luz, ambos muy amigos desde pequeños, el gobernante de la oscuridad se hacia llamar por el nombre Shadow mientras que el gobernante de la luz era conocido como Light, cuando se conocieron tan solo tenían la edad de 4 años, a pesar de las diferencias de poder se llevaron bastante bien, la felicidad gobernó felizmente gracias a la amistad de los gobernantes de poderes supremos y poderosos, pero al cabo de los años Shadow fue cambiando siendo absorbido por su poder llena de negatividad, a la edad de 18 años Shadow traiciono a su mejor amigo y al reino en donde nació y le dio de su bondad, Shadow empezó con 10 años haciendo uno de los pecados mas crueles: Mentir. Shadow empezó con mentiras, después con muertes y siguió pecando dañando cada vez más a la gente del reino. Light cada vez se fue alejando de Shadow pero no por voluntad propia, Shadow lo echaba, gritaba y hacia cualquier cosa apara alejarlo de su vida. Shadow a la edad de 16 años fue atacado por los soldados del rey al ser descubierto en un homicidio, pero en vez de ser mandado a la horca fue desterrado del reino gracias a su mejor amigo Light, pero al verlo no le agradeció ni le dedico ni una mirada. Pasaron 2 años desde el destierro de Shadow, Light se encontraba como en los últimos 3 años en su habitación sin hacer acto de presencia ni en su casa, se sentía mal antiguamente cuando se encontraba con su amigo siempre tenia una sonrisa adornando su rostro pero después de saber y ver los crímenes del chico la fe y las sonrisas se iban desvaneciendo a tal grado que no podía creer nada de nadie, se suponía que el al ser el gobernante de la luz siempre debería ser feliz y ayudar a la gente pero por suposición de los magos santos parte de la oscuridad se había transferido a el al ser traicionado por su mejor amigo. El día en el que por fin decidió salir de casa se encontró una de las imágenes que se grabaron en su corazón e inserto un poco mas de oscuridad en su ya afligido corazón, el reino se encontraba rojo por las llamas, las personas corrían despavoridas mientras sombras de oscuridad intentaban atraparlas, la casa en la cual vivía se encontraba llena de un liquido carmesí fuerte, en vez del sol que el día de ayer hacia se encontraba una luna totalmente negra y el cielo azul se encontraba tintado de rojo carmesí, su cerebro funciono por si solo y sin conocimiento de lo que quería hacer se dirigió hacia el palacio real, esquivando sombras, cadáveres, escombros y caminos de fuego llego al palacio, todo se encontraba manchado de sangre los soldados aun vivos intentaban alejar las sombras de si mismos y de la puerta principal que se encontraba abierta, sin hacer caso de los gritos de advertencia Light se adentro dentro, por puro instinto se dirigió hacia el jardín de rosas que se encontraba detrás del palacio, al llegar se desmorono, su mejor amigo que había sido desterrado del reino se encontraba con una espada clavada en el pecho del que antes era el rey, sombras atacaban a los únicos que se encontraban allí los cuales se trataban de los magos santos, el chico pego un chillido atrayendo la atención de su antes mejor amigo, este lo miraba con desprecio pero a la vez con diversión, quito la espada del pecho del rey y alzo su mano libre, de repente una sombra aparece en su mano, alargándose y formando la silueta de una espada, la sombra se retiro con sigilo y Shadow se lo lanzo al chico que se encontraba en el suelo con la cara llena de terror. Shadow se lanzo a por el con la espada ensangrentada y Light por instinto copio la otra espada y lo intercepto, los magos santos lograron deshacerse de las sombras gracias al descuido de las criaturas mientras Shadow y Light se peleaban con las espadas, a Light le quemaban las manos por el echo de que la espada estaba echa por el poder de Shadow. De un momento a otro el chico de la luz se distrajo por una explosión y Shadow aprovecho para hacerle una herida en el costado derecho. Los magos santos crearon una esfera de energía y la lanzaron al aire, cuando la esfera estallo e el aire una barrera nació desde la explosión de la esfera hasta el suelo. En la pelea entre los desmejores amigos empezaron a utilizar su poder dañándose los dos por igual. Los magos santos que se encontraban dentro de la barrera al igual que los dos rivales empezaron a decir un hechizo que Light recordó instantáneamente, con dolor y algo de sufrimiento mezclado con pena empezó a recitar las mismas palabras que los magos santos su cuerpo empezó a brillar y cambio al cuerpo de un Dragón blanco era la forma suprema de Light junto con su poder ese poder lo fue desarrollando mientras que evolucionaba desde la primera fase al que llamaban Exorcis, su segunda fase Doragón face y por ultimo la tercera y ultima fase el gran dragón empezó a recitar las palabras de los magos santos junto con ellos y con un movimiento muy ágil de manos-garras- una esfera verde con rayos del mismo color choco con Shadow, mientras los magos recitaban el hechizó Light y Shadow siguieron con su pelea pero Shadow con su forma suprema que era un Dragón negro, la batalla se prolongo mucho tiempo donde Light y Shadow discutían sobre el ¿Por qué? Sacando de respuesta: __**por venganza **__de parte de Shadow. Al finalizar el hechizó un circulo mágico rodeo a ambos rivales y Light invoco un aro de luz haciendo que encerrase a Shadow en el, ambos combatientes estaban cansados, heridos y muy en mal estado, Light con Shadow inmovilizado se despidió con la mirada de los magos y empezó a recitar otro hechizo de repente ambos fueron absorbidos por una luz brillante pero antes de desparecer Light recito en voz alta: __**Cada mil años renaceremos en cuerpos humanos y empezaremos nuestra vida de cero, no nos conoceremos como nos conocimos en verdad todo estará cambiado, nuestro destino, nuestros recuerdos no se harán presentes al menos que Walli,el guardián nos diga los antiguos hechos y nos dicte mandatos, todo estará cambiado amigo…adiós amigo, adiós.**_

_-_Bueno eso dice la leyenda pero nadie sabe si es verdad e o es un simple echo de una imaginación activa, se dice que la verdadera leyenda esta escrito en una piedra en el fondo del mar y que los primeros que la vieron fue lo único que pudieron leer y lo demás es lo que ellos denominan: _y creo que tambien estaba escrito…._ Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si la leyenda es cierta pero por el honor de los hombres que vieron la piedra y murieron se guarda esta historia de momento en el corazón de la intriga- término de leer Lucy a sus compañeros del gremio que se encontraban escuchándola.-Bueno eso es todo lo que dice sobre la leyenda de la oscuridad y la luz-dijo Lucy cerrando el libro negro con detalles dorados. Todo el gremio después de terminar la historia se fueron a si casa. Lucy que iba acompañada de Natsu y Happy empezó a recoger el libro que se encontraba en una mesa cerca de donde se situaba, al cogerlo oyó:

-Esto aun no acabo la historia aun sigue y de momento solo la mitad del cuento es verdad…no te dejes engañar fácilmente pronto sabrás la verdad- la voz era grave y algo aguda haciendo desorientar a la maga de cabellos rubios.

Lucy desorientada miro por todos los lados intentando ver al dueño de aquella voz pero no se encontró con nadie.

-Lucee vamosque tengo hambre y quiero cenar- se quejo el pelirosado sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

-Si ya voy-Cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia su compañero para ir a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí el primer cap espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**¿Reviews?...¿Un perro zombie?...¿Flores de jazmin?...o…¿Chukie?.**

**Se despide ley-de-leo.**

**Bsts.**

**Por cierto ahora estoy pasando los caps de "Una reliquia única" a ordenador creo que para la semana que viene estarán actualizadas, o para la otra es que estoy un poco liada.**


End file.
